El hombre de la casa
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Scott Shelby tiene la obligación de reconstruir su vida, puesto que Lauren la mata si no lo intenta, y para ello debe tener hijos con ella. Y por si eso fuera poco, también debe conseguir un empleo para mantener el hogar que debe hacer para demostrar que no volverá a ser un asesino. Oneshot.


Aquí y ahora marco mi debut en _Heavy Rain_. Este videojuego francamente me sorprendió por el hecho de depender tanto de la interacción y la reacción del jugador, dando tantos desarrollos y desenlaces posibles, detalles que hasta entonces había visto casi exclusivamente en juegos de PS1. Francamente es un juego que me gustaría tener algún día y ponerlo a prueba, aunque dudo mucho que eso pase muy pronto. En fin, _Heavy Rain_ le pertenece única y exclusivamente a David Cage.

**El hombre de la casa**

Hace tiempo que pasó la época de lluvias, por lo que Scott Shelby no tenía ningún inconveniente con su sempiterno problema con el asma. De hecho, llevaba ya semanas sin sacar el inhalador del bolsillo de su saco. Normalmente eso significaba algo bueno, pero en esta ocasión la paz tenía un precio, uno bastante alto como para pensar que el asma posiblemente no era tan malo.

─ Scott, llevas dos meses ya sin traer dinero a la casa ─ se queja Lauren, a la cual se le notaba el prominente embarazo que tenía ─. Ya me he cansado de ser yo quien tenga que aportar el dinero sola. Tienes que ponerte a trabajar ya mismo.

─ Lo que pasa es que nadie me ha contactado para resolver los casos ─ argumenta Scott.

─ Claro que nadie te va a llamar. Todo el mundo prefiere acudir a la policía cuando se trata de resolver crímenes. Tú te has vuelto bastante obsoleto, Scott ─ señala Lauren con tono afilado ─. No sé qué demonios andas esperando, pero el bebé que está en camino no podrá ser tan paciente como yo lo he sido, así que deja de una buena vez de jugar al detective privado y busca un empleo como Dios manda.

─ Pero es que...

─ Pero es que nada, Scott. Me he cansado ya ─ Lauren no gritaba, pero sí intimidaba bastante con sus reclamos ─. Hay que traer el pan a la mesa, y a estas alturas que vas rumbo a los 50, debería darte vergüenza que una mujer embarazada te esté manteniendo. Ten un poco de orgullo y amor propio, desgraciado.

─ Bueno, buscaré empleo, empezando desde ya ─ Scott se levanta de su asiento, se pone su saco y se dirige lentamente a la puerta ─. Te aviso sobre mis progresos en cuanto regrese. Deséame suerte.

Lauren se sienta en el sofá mientras ve a Scott desaparecer de su vista. Lleva su mano hasta su panza mientras empieza a cantarle una nana. Le encantaba pensar que aquel bebé que esperaba ya era perfectamente capaz de oírle y entender cuando le cantaba algo. Le fascinaba aquella sensación. La hacía sentir plena. Obviamente el único detalle adverso era el hombre que le había tocado. Feo como una patada en la entrepierna, barrigón como si fuera cervecero, y de paso con esa afición a esperar que el trabajo llegue hasta él en vez de buscarlo él mismo, estaba claro que Scott Shelby no era un personaje cualquiera. Y como si aquello no fuera suficiente, su pasado como el asesino del origami representaba un borrón bastante importante en su historial, estando Lauren junto a él solamente para una cosa: Traer niños en una cantidad igual a los que mató, que es decir que, a menos que Scott haga que Lauren tenga un total de siete hijos, ella misma se encargaría de matarlo. Era esa la razón por la que Scott, a pesar de estar libre temporalmente del asma, no sentía que hubiera paz en su casa.

* * *

**Parque**

Scott ya había pasado por tres lugares diferentes, pero en ninguno de ellos estaban buscando personal nuevo, por lo que se veía obligado a seguir al siguiente lugar. Como tenía te revisar local por local, sitio por sitio, para complacer las exigencias de Lauren, obviamente tenía que llevar a cabo ssu recorrido a pie. No tenía de otra, por más que desease que fuera diferente.

Parecía que su primer intento de búsqueda de empleo no resultaría muy productivo, cuando se encuentra casualmente con Carter Blake, el cual parecía de muy mal humor, al menos hasta que se da cuenta de la presencia del ex-policía.

─ ¡Shelby! ¡Shelby, soy yo! ─ consigue llamar la atención de Scott ─ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas?

─ Oh, Blake. Pues estaba buscando un empleo. Resulta que voy a ser padre pronto y tengo que traer pan a la casa, además que mi trabajo como detective privado no me está dando dividendos.

─ Deberías regresar entonces en la comisaría. Allí los oficiales antiguos te extrañan, Shelby.

─ Me lo pensaré seriamente, Blake. Lo prometo.

Scott se va de allí, y Carter también se va alejando, y en el proceso saca unos lentes y se los pone. También se pone un guante en la mano derecha. La gente a su alrededor no notaba absolutamente nada extraño, pero Carter en ese momento ya estaba inmerso en el mundo virtual de las ARI: Frente a él estaban perfectamente visibles varias huellas que nadie más sería capaz de notar, junto con descripciones de la composición de las huellas, y si son de zapatos señalan los modelos que podrían haberlas hecho. Al lado de Carter aparece el Norman Jayden virtualizado, imitación del fallecido agente del FBI que solía ser el usuario de aquellos lentes fantásticos.

─ Supongo que ya empiezas la búsqueda del ladrón de bicicletas, ¿verdad?

─ En efecto, Jayden ─ le responde Carter ─. Sé que el muy bastardo actuará pronto. Este es su lugar predilecto para sus robos, y ya casi es la hora en que actúa. Sólo queda esperar...

─ Es extraño escuchar eso de ti. Has cambiado bastante desde que te apropiaste de mis lentes, Blake.

─ Sí, lo que tú digas ─ le responde el policía restando importancia al asunto ─. Estaré revisando detenidamente el lugar. Avísame si notas algo extraño.

─ Claro que lo haré, pero ya sabes que no puedes usar los lentes demasiado tiempo seguido. No creo que hayas olvidado lo que pasó la última vez...

─ Lo sé, Jayden. Vaya que lo sé.

Algunas personas se quedaban mirando raro al policía. No entendían qué le pasaba, aunque tampoco se animaban a preguntarle.

* * *

**Con Scott**

─ Muy bien, el empleo es suyo, señor Shleby ─ dice un hombre bastante viejo y con cara de amargado ─. Puede empezar ahora mismo si lo desea, y en dado caso le recomiendo que vaya primero al parque, que allí es donde mejores oportunidades tiene, además que así se hace publicidad con mayor rapidez.

─ La sugerencia se agradece, señor ─ dice Scott asintiendo lentamente ─. Bueno... ¿Dónde está el uniforme que debo usar?

─ Ese es el espíritu, señor Shelby ─ el otro hombre se levanta de su asiento y le hace señas a Scott para que lo siga ─. Ya verá cómo se va a divertir una vez que se acostumbre.

─ Sinceramente eso es lo que espero.

* * *

**Una hora después, en el parque**

─ Globos, vendo globos ¿Quién quiere un globo?

Scott no tenía idea de qué demonios había estado pensando para siquiera acercarse a aquel sitio para buscar empleo, y menos para aceptar ir por allí vestido de payaso mientras va vendiendo globos. Lo peor era que no se amoldaba al papel por nada del mundo, lo cual hacía que en el tiempo que llevaba allí parado no consiguiese vender nada.

─ Lo que tengo que hacer por Lauren y el bebé que esperamos... Globos, globos. Tengo globos de todos los colores...

─ ¿Me un par de los que son de varios colores, Shelby el payaso? ─ aparece nuevamente Carter, el cual estaba a punto de reventar por las ganas que tenía de reír.

─ Eres tú otra vez, Blake ─ dice Scott con tono aburrido.

─ Espero que los de la comisaría no se lleguen a enterar de tu nuevo trabajo, o te aseguro que nunca más podrás entrar allí sin que se partan todos de la risa ─ Carter se acerca a Scott y le da una palmada en el hombro ─. No me puedo creer que el respetabilísimo agente Scotty Shelby ahora tenga ahora que ganarse la vida vendiendo globos mientras lleva un traje de payaso que se le nota apretado. Al menos deberías hacer algo con esa panza tan hinchada que tienes, Shelby, a menos que seas tú el del embarazo.

Scott alza una ceja, pero no responde nada de inmediato. En cierto modo tenía que decir que Carter tenía razón. Estaba tan gordo que daba la impresión que reventaría los botones del traje, y eso desde luego no le sería nada favorable. Ya sería para después que trataría de bajar la panza que tenía, pero en ese momento le inquietaba otra cosa.

─ ¿Qué aquí, Blake? No es común que andes mucho rato en un mismo sitio porque sí.

─ Estoy buscando a un ladrón de bicicletas. El malnacido lleva un par de semanas actuando en este parque, robando casi a diario bicicletas. En la comisaría creen que están ligados a algún comercio local de repuestos, pero eso sólo lo podremos confirmar en cuanto capturemos al ladrón.

─ No sé si sea una buena idea que me digas eso, pues yo no soy policía ─ acota Scott.

─ Por el contrario, tu historial en el cuerpo de policía te hace confiable para hablarte de esto. De todos modos, ni que te hubiese hablado del plan exacto de captura, Shelby.

─ Se te nota un poco cambiado, Blake. Antes perdías fácilmente los estribos si alguien te corregía algo.

─ Digamos que he tenido... bueno, cierta ayuda para perfeccionar mis métodos como policía. En cualquier caso, no estaría de más que tengas un ojo abierto. No se sabe en qué momento aquel malnacido pretenda actuar.

Scott asiente, y Carter se aleja un poco antes de ponerse nuevamente las ARI. Norman aparece justo frente a Carter, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento.

─ ¿Alguna señal del ladrón, Blake?

─ Todavía no. Se me hace que los datos que me diste empiezan a fallar ─ responde Carter ─ ¿Estás seguro de que estos lentes no están caducando?

─ Puede que no sea lo más nuevo que tiene ahora el FBI, pero no es una tecnología cualquiera ─ responde Norman con cierta indignación ─. Claro está que no es recomendable depender únicamente de lo que un aparato te diga, por muy avanzado que sea, pues éste no tiene la capacidad de juicio que un ser humano posee, pero te aseguro que las máquinas no se equivocan, ni mienten. Sólo dan resultados acorde a la programación y los algoritmos que ya están insertos en su sistema, siguiendo las instrucciones al pie de la letra en todo momento.

─ Ya, eso me ha quedado claro ─ responde Carter con fastidio ─. De todos modos creo que sería mejor que estos lentes los vea alguien algún día ¿En vida solías tener a alguien de confianza?

─ Eso es alto secreto, Blake. Tendrías que enlistarte en el FBI y tener una antigüedad mínima de cinco años para que te confíen tales datos ─ responde Norman cruzándose de brazos.

─ ¡Maldición, Jayden! Así siempre es complicado hacer cualquier cosa.

Scott notaba que Carter hablaba solo desde que se había puesto aquellos lentes tan raros, pero prefirió no molestarle. Tenía cosas más importantes por hacer que hacer que preocuparse por la salud mental de su antiguo colega. A medida que Carter se aleja y sigue con su patrullaje, Scott se sentía más y más aburrido. Ese trabajo que ahora tenía era bastante aburrido y frustrante. Si no vendía ningún globo y lo despedían, muy posiblemente se alegraría y seguiría adelante, en busca de algo que resultase mejor. Pensándolo mejor, Scott pensaba que incluso vendiendo hamburguesas estaría mejor que así como estaba. No por cuestión de dignidad, sino de comodidad personal.

Mira a un costado, y entonces nota que en uno de los estacionamientos para las bicicletas había un joven caminando de una manera sospechosa. Scott frunce el ceño, y mientras más lo ve, más lo ve como el ladrón que Carter estaba buscando. Pero Carter no estaba a la vista, así que todo dependía de él, por lo que Scott ata los globos a un lado antes de ir rápidamente hacia ese sujeto. No estaba siendo notado, y eso era bueno para lograr el objetivo de detener al criminal.

─ ¡Detente ahora!

Decir aquello no fue muy acertado de su parte, principalmente porque Scott no estaba armado para así asegurarse de que el joven se asustara y se rinda. El ladrón estaba por escapar, pero Scott estaba lo bastante cerca para alcanzarlo antes y lanzarse sobre él, logrando inmovilizarlo gracias a su peso. El ladrón se retuerce en un desesperado intento de escape, pero Scott no le daba ninguna oportunidad.

─ ¡Suéltame! Estás cometiendo un error...

─ El único error lo estás cometiendo tú al dedicarte a robar bicicletas. Es lamentable que siendo tan joven desperdicies tu vida en esto ─ le dice Scott bastante serio, sin importarle que la peluca de payaso se le cayera.

─ N-no... Yo no soy un ladrón ─ insiste el joven ─. A mí me obligaron a hacer esto. El verdadero ladrón me forzó a que haga esto, para que yo sea un señuelo...

Scott se sorprende, pero nada alcanza a decir, cuando recibe un golpe en la cabeza que lo hace rodar a un lado, perdiendo el conocimiento. El verdadero ladrón, cizallas en mano, sonreía burlón.

─ Ya sabía yo que la policía entraría pronto en acción, pero pensaba que me darían más pelea, jeje ─ el verdadero ladrón pone las cizallas sobre su hombro mientras ve al muchacho que había obligado a asumir su puesto ─. Y tú eres un blandengue que no aguanta nada. De todos modos te iba a matar, pero esperaba hacerlo de modo que no sufrieras tanto...

El joven temblaba de miedo, y el ladrón ríe con maldad expresa, cuando un disparo le vuela las cizallas de la mano. Al momento de reaccionar, ve a Carter Blake apuntándole con su arma.

─ Maldición, fallé el tiro ─ se lamenta Carter sin demasiadas ganas ─. Al final Shelby sí hizo lo que pudo, a pesar de que no estaba obligado a ello. Menos mal que llegue a tiempo para salvarle el cuello de ese malnacido.

El ladrón resopla con rabia. No esperaba que lo agarraran con la guardia baja. Por su parte, Scott abre un poco los ojos, aturdido por el golpe que había recibido. Eso le había dolido bastante, y aunque no se podía levantar todavía, sí era cierto que estaba furioso por aquel golpe traicionero.

─ Mierda. No esperaba que habían dos policías cubriéndose las espaldas ─ el ladrón rechina los dientes ─. Pero no hay manera de que me atrapen vivo.

El ladrón se dispone a correr, y Carter estaba por dispararle, pero Scott consigue agarrar la pierna del ladrón y hacerlo caer. El joven que estaba en medio se sorprende de ver que Scott estaba nuevamente consciente después del golpe que le había sido propinado.

─ ¿Eres acaso biónico, viejo?

─ Buen trabajo, Shelby ─ Carter se acerca al ladrón rápidamente y se monta sobre él para esposarlo y no permitirle escapar ─. Sabía que esa vena policial seguía latiendo dentro de ti.

─ Sí, creo que todavía la conservo ─ dice Scott antes de sobarse la cabeza ─. Eso sí que duele. Necesito hielo.

─ En la comisaría te darán todo el que necesites, Shelby ─ Carter termina de someter al ladrón y le hace señas al otro que había sido obligado para que se esfumara ─. Con esta captura tendremos los datos que necesitamos para desenmascarar a la mafia que hay tras estos robos. Shelby, deberías dejar ese trabajo que no es para ti y regresar al cuerpo ¿Qué te parece?

─ Suena bien, Blake. Créeme que sí.

* * *

**Cinco horas después**

Lauren estaba comiendo unas palomitas mientras ve una película que estaban transmitiendo en la tele. Mira la hora, notando que Scott se estaba tardando en regresar a casa.

─ ¿Qué le estará pasando...?

─ Estoy de vuelta ─ se anuncia finalmente Scott, y en su cabeza llevaba un vendaje que Lauren nota de inmediato ─. Siento mucho no haber llamado, es que estaba concentrado buscando un empleo, y finalmente lo he conseguido.

─ Eso fue rápido ¿Y de qué conseguiste empleo? ¿Acaso estás como objeto de experimentación en algún laboratorio?

─ No. El trabajo que conseguí en un principio fue de payaso para vender globos, pero me fue bastante mal, pero luego encontré apoyo para regresar a mi anterior trabajo como policía, por lo que renuncié.

─ No me extraña. Tampoco yo te veo como payaso. Debiste llamarme para verte así y reírme un rato. Pero entonces viendo ese turbante que tienes, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

─ Es una larga historia. Conténtate con saber con que, en cuanto me quite este vendaje, saldré uniformado nuevamente, aunque me recomendaron que baje de peso, que realmente vengo pasado.

─ Pienso igual, y por eso te hice una cena ligera. Ve y come, y a partir de mañana tendré que ponerte algunos ejercicios para que adelgaces y quedes presentable.

─ Gracias, Lauren. Eso me será de bastante ayuda.

Lauren se encoge de hombros y regresa su atención a la película, mientras que Scott va a la mesa para finalmente cenar.

Tenía una pena que cumplir, una que la propia Lauren decidió y que constantemente impone. Scott tiene que tener hijos igual al número de niños que mató. Obviamente se trataba de una tarea bastante ardua, pues obviamente tenía que criarlos de manera correcta. Pero pese a todo, Lauren no le negaba que el resto de su vida fuese medianamente normal, y ahora volvía a su antiguo trabajo. Estaba en un largo y difícil proceso para dejar atrás al asesino del origami, pero ahora que lo veía de esa manera, pensaba que su forma de vida no podía ser tan mala, y Lauren en cierto modo lo estaba ayudando, pese a su resentimiento por la muerte de su hijo Jhonny.

En cuanto empieza a comer, Scott no puede evitar sonreír. Quién diría que necesitaba pasar por una situación de tensa calma, un infierno latente a la espera de manifestarse, para que su vida, luego de tantos años, recuperase algo de color.

**Fin**

* * *

Raro, lo sé. Y no voy a dar detalles sobre Ethan y demás, que la historia se centra es en esto y ya. En fin, desde que hice el fanfic _Amor y Redención_, ya tomaba en cuenta que algún día tendría que escribir algo aquí, y ese día llegó. Espero que les haya gustado, y espero que les vaya bien.

Hasta otra


End file.
